Red Rose among White
by Sunlight Charmer
Summary: 18 year old Ashlen Cross, adopted by Kain Cross attends Cross Academy. Little does she know about her past and that her great, great, great, great, great grandfather is watching her is watching her. My first fanfiction... BE NICE!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction! This is dedicated to I love creepy things aka AidoRockz who came up with this marvelous idea.

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight matsuri hino does. :D

_

~Third Person~

"Ashlen, my beautiful daughter, what did you do with your hair?" Screamed a already crying Kaien Cross. Ashlen rolled her eyes at the man's childishness.

"So I cut my hair. So what? It not like it is a big deal." Ashlen said while tousling her short, brown, curly hair between her fingers.

While Cross was hyperventilating on the kitchen floor Ashlen grabbed her books, changed into regular clothes and ran out to the forest. From time to time she would sneak out to the forest for peace and quiet. Sighing, Ashlen sat on against old oak tree just to see dusk breaking out.

Eighteen year old Ashlen Cross was adopted by Kaien Cross, Chairman of Cross Academy, when she was five years old. She never knew her father, as she was told he died before her birth, but the memory of her mother's death of a little fuzzy in her mind.

1 hour later...

"KKYYYYYYAAAAAAA!" The fan girls screamed like it depended on their life. Yuki tried to push back the crowd but she failed, only to find herself face flat on the ground; Ashlen was annoyed and had left the oak tree to help her foster sister.

"Everybody get your sorry ** back in your dorms or I'll personally tell Toga to make you run 300 *** miles around the whole world. Yes, I said it and if you don't leave this second I'll make you run around the whole ** universe!" Ashlen shouted, no longer the quiet loner but a snake with venom dripping out of her mouth. Literally! :P

Few Minutes Later…

"Hello my Princesses, did I come in..." Aido had started to say but stopped imiedietly when he only saw a flustrered Yuki and a seething Ashlen.

"What happened to my adoring fangirls" Aido whined childishly. This caused Ashlen to look at him with glares

"I'll tell you where they are," seethed Ashlen, "They're where their supposed to be, in their *** dorms studying like good little girls!" She shouted, still unable to calm down

"Well somebody is cranky." whispered Shiki monotonously.

"I'll talk to Aido." Rima exclaimed quietly while striking up some electricity. Ashlen smiled, chuckling as she understood what the female vampire would do.

"Seems like Rima-senpai really likes you Ashlen-chan." Yuki whispered.

"Yup and Aido's hair will be as black as the sky." Ashlen said with a smirk.

(Night Patrol)

Ashlen patrolled the Sun Dorms, giving each girl she came across a glare before she would move Aido, she thought.

Ashlen suddenly heard a faint rustling in a rose bush that was near by. Without thinking what she was doing, or who it could have been, she turned on her heel and shot out an arrow.

"Owwww!" Ashlen's eyes widened when she heard Ichijou's whine and an slightly bloody arrow got threw out of that same bush.

Oh my ** god! she thought. "Takuma-senpai are you all right? I am soooo sorry!" she timidly asked. Ashlen actually rather liked Takuma; once in a while they would met in the library and talk about favorite books

The green eyed blond vampire stepped out of the bush. There was some leafs stuck in his hair and his shoulder was slightly wounded. Ashlen was relieved that she didn't hit his heart but she still felt guilty for hurting him.

"It's Alright, Ashlen; I shouldn't have scared you like that. I just wanted to tell you that Kaname sent me to tell you he wants to see you, now." he said with a gentle, reassuring smile. Ashlen nodded in understanding before walking to the Moon Dorms.

Looking up at the building, Ashlen could see Kaname's room; the window was open which caused Ashlen to smile. She wasn't sure why but ever since she was little she had odd abilities; in other words she seemed really strong compared to other humans. Without trying too hard, Ashlen jumped soooo hard that ground under her feet dented and she landed in Kaname's room perfectly safe.

"Good evening, Ashlen." Kaname greeted the girl calmly, as he wasn't surprised to see her enter through the window. Ashlen noticed that Kaname's body guard, Seiren, stood in the corner was was watching her carefully; as if she was untrusted.

"Good even Kaname-sempai." she asked, mocking Seiren's voice. The female Level-C didn't even twitch; it just went ignored; so Ashlen rolled her eyes.

"Why did you make Takuma come get me? What do you want?" Ashlen asked, now a little more serious as she crossed her arms. Kaname stood up and gestured her to a chair so she sat down looking flustered.

Kaname fumbled nervously with his pen and said, "Ashlen, Cross might not want you to know this but I would like to tell you about your really great granfather."


	2. Chapter 2

  
Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight matsuri hino does.

_

(flashback)

"Hello, I'm Kaien Cross. What is your name?" A slightly younger looking Cross asked a young child. The said child, wearing a light coat, looked at the man confused.

"My name is Ashlen. Why am I here? Where's my mommy?" A eight year old Ashlen asked while her head zipped from side to side as if looking for signs of her mother.

"She doesn't remember." Ashlen saw the man named Kaien Cross whisper Kaname, to the boy that had brought her to this house.

"Maybe it's better this way." Kaname replied, also in a whisper as he gazed down to the child, saddened. Smiling again, Cross turned his attention to Ashlen again and placed his hand on her head.

"Starting from today your going to be part of our family." Ashlen blinked in confusion. Nether of them had answered about her mother yet but maybe this was going to be her new father.

"Our?" she asked, curious to who else was living here. She looked at Kaname and wondered if he was this man's son or something.

"Oh, Yuki, come down here I want you to meet someone." Kaien looked towards the hall and called out for someone. A small girl that looked to be about five years old came rushing into the room.

"Yes... Kaname!" Yuki called and greeted him in a hug. Kaname gave the young girl a soft smile and patted her head.

"Good evening Yuki. You're father would like to introduce you to someone." Kaname told the little girl as he lightly pushed her off of him. Ashlen felt a little wary as she looked at the new girl.

"Yuki this is Ashlen she is going to be part of our family now." Kaien said happily as he gesturing to Ashlen.  
The small girl smiled at Ashlen.

"Hi, I'm Yuki." Yuki said and reached out her hand for Ashlen's. Yet, Ashlen went quickly behind Kaname's leg, shy and scared.

"Yuki, Ashlen is a little shy. Go back and play, okay?" asked Kaname with a small smile. Yuki nodded her head, even though she was a little confused, and went back to her room. When Yuki was out of sight Ashlen pulled away from Kaname's leg.

"Ashlen you must be thirsty. Would you like one of us to go get you something to drink?" Kaien asked kindly, gazing into her eyes as if expecting them to turn red. Ashlen smiled shyly and nodded.

"Yes please." Kaien nodded his head towards Kaname, who nodded back in understanding. He left to the kitchen, filling a glass full of water before dropping a couple tablets in, and going back into the living room.

"Here, drink this." Kaname said and held out the glass. Thinking it was fruit punch, Ashlen took the cup with a thank you but spit it out after the first sip.

"What is this?" she asked, coughing at the after taste and looking revolted. Both Cross and Kaname exchanged looks of surprise.

"Ashlen can you open your mouth for me please?" Kaname asked. Ashlen obeyed and opened her mouth. Kaname looked for any sign for fangs but none were there.

"Interesting." Kaname mumured.

(a few years later)

"Yuki, Ashlen please come down here. I want you to meet someone." Ashlen heard her foster father yell. She and Yuki rushed down to see a young boy that had an overlarge coat on.

Ashlen moved closer to get a better view on him but gasped when she say his eyes; they were so pained, so sad.

"Ashlen, Yuki this is Zero Kiryuu, his family was killed by vampires." Kaien explained and Ashlen felt her heart break. After living here a few years Ashlen found out that her mother died, though how she died she couldn't remember.

"Please take care of him. I have to go make a report of the indecent." Kaien said seriously before turning around and leaving the house. Yuki tried to approach him but he just backed away.

Probably because she wears too much frilly stuff, Ashlen thought. She looked down to see that she was wearing faded jeans and an old white sweatshirt. Ashlen approached Zero slowly and without breaking eye contact.

"Zero-Kun were not gonna force you but you probably shouldn't stay in the living room. Please let Yuki take you to the bathroom." She told him as gentle as she could. Yuki extended her hand and he grabbed it reluctantly.

"Yuki, you go help him get cleaned up and I'll try to find or possibly make him some clothes." This is gonna be hard she thought.

(end of flashback)

"Ashlen were you listening to me?", Kaname asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice as he seemed to have been ignored. Ashlen snapped out of her trance and looked at him apologetically.

"Sorry, I was thinking of something. What did you say?" Ashlen asked with a slight embarrassed blush. Kaname sighed and put a hand through his hair.

"I just said you're a vampire." 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight Matsuri Hino does.

Thankyou I love creepy things to help me with this story! Your the best!

"How is that possible?" Ashlen asked, here eyes widening in shock. Well, at least it explained why she seemed stronger than normal humans.

"If you had been paying any attention to me you would have heard that I said your really great grandfather is a pureblood. Yet, your family kept marrying humans until you were left with nothing but twenty five percent vampire blood." Kaname said and took and stopped for a moment to catch his breath before continuing, " You don't have a vampire's thirst but you seem more nocturnal than other humans and you have a vampires' strength." Kaname stopped explaining to watch Ashlen's reaction. The girl was slightly frowning in thought, so Kaname continued.

"I thought you had reason to know about this since, from what I learned, your grandfather is looking for you." he stated, looking completely serious. Ashlen turned from thoughtful to confused.

"Why is he looking for me? What is his name?" Ashlen asked, now curious to know much more. She had been an adopted orphan for years; just the thought of blood related family sounded nice.

"The name of your grandfather is Rido Kuran. I..." Kaname Started to say but he was suddenly cut off by Ashlen.

"Rido Kuran? Is he your dad or something?" she asked, feeling a bit confused. Ashlen heard stories of Kaname's parents dying and she never heard of a brother so she was unsure who this person was and why he and Kaname shared a last name.

"No, he is my uncle. Although, Ashlen, I want you to be on your guard. Rido is a very dangerous vampire; he has killed hundreds just for his own pleasure. So I can't tell for sure why he is looking for you but I know you have to be very careful." Kaname said very serious. Ashlen was shocked and Kaname was going to explain more but, at that moment. Kaien Cross burst unto the room with a pink box in his arms.

"Ashlen dear, look. I found you a beautiful dress!" He shouted happily, throwing open the box and he took out a pink, sequined,puffy dress. Ashlen sweat dropped, her fingers twitching slightly but just the look of it.

"Um, Chairman, it's not that I don't like it but, since it's not my style, I really don't want to wear it." Ashlen tried to be as gentle and kind as she could, trying her hardest not to hurt her foster father's feelings. Yet a moment later, Kaien Cross fell on the ground crying.

Kaname and Ashlen exchanged grossed out looks, while Seiren seemed to have vanished from the room a moment earlier. No body seemed to understand the grown man's childish personality; he use to be a hunter for god sakes so in what reason would he act this way.

"I should probably go now. Thank you for telling me the truth Kaname" Ashlen said, giving a short wave before she jumped out the window and left the crying chairman to Kaname, much to the pureblood's dismay.

~3 hours later~

Both Ashlen and Yuki were in the room they shared in the chairman's house. It was the night of the Cross Academy ball, which both Day and Night classes got to attend. A knock suddenly came at the door and Yuki answered it to find Zero with a package.

"Chairman told me to give you this." Zero grumbled, shoving the box in her arms before walking away. Yuki stared after Zero for a moment before looking at the box and closing the door.

"Oh, look what Kaname sent me." Yuki squealed, once opening the box to pull out a elegant pink dress. Ashlen would have thought it was the same one her foster father tried to give but, even though she wasn't a fan of dresses, this one was much nicer to her.

"That is really nice of him but remember you still have to patrol tonight." Ashlen pointed out with a light smirk on her face. Yuki slightly pouted and puffed out cheeks stubbornly.

"Yeah, yeah. I know that but we are still allowed to dance and I am going to dance with Kaname." Yuki said said proudly as she began undressing to redress in her dress. Ashlen rolled her eyes and frowned.

"Well, unless you want to dance while looking at Aido." Ashlen said glumly. Though she found the vampire really annoying and irritating, she had to admit even she found in attractive, though she wasn't in love with him like his fan girl w.h.o.r.e.s.

"Stop being so pessimistic Ashlen!", Yuki said while she finished putting her dress on; there was even a red rose that went with it. Suddenly the girl's heard a knock at the door of the front of the house.

"Coming, I'm coming!", Ashlen yelled to make her voice heard. She rushed out of the room and to the front door before Zero or Yuki could answer it before her and when she opened it a postman was waiting outside..

"Hello Miss, this package is for you." He said as he handed her a gold, silk box. Ashlen said a thank you and closed the door.

As she walked back to her room, she found a card on the box. using one hand to hold the box she used the other to pick the card. Written in gold, beautiful calligraphic was eleven small words;

I hope this looks as lovely on you as your grandmother.

Oh no, could this be Rido, Ashlen thought. Well, it is just a dress. What could possibly happen by just wearing it?

Shrugging off the thought of Rido, Ashlen opened the box and found a lovely pale blue dress that seemed to go down her ankles, a pair of matching gloves and a small pair of dainty, blue ballet flats. Ashlen tried it on and looked at herself in the mirror. For someone that didn't like wearing dresses she loved how she looked in it. Smiling to herself Ashlen took one step out of her room, Yuki having left already, but couldn't take another since Cross suddenly crashed on top of her. After a moment of apologizing Kaien's eyes widen in surprise and proudness.

"Ashlen you look lovely in that dress! Such a beautiful young woman you are becoming. Many boys will want to dance with you now; but no sex." Kaien said seriously, wagging his finger. Ashlen blushed in embarrassment, her eyes widening.

"Father!" Ashlen shouted in shock, which got the man to chuckle.

"Anyways, before you go I have something to give you." Kaien Cross said as he pulled out a brown, long haired wig. It was the same kind of hair Ashlen had before she had cut her hair.

"Thank you Headmaster." Ashlen said while putting the wig on. Now that she was thinking right she really didn't know why she cut her hair in the first place; she loved her hair long not short.

"Have fun at the dance!" the chairman shouted, waving his arm before rushing out of his home to the dance ahead of everyone. Ashlen rolled her eyes slightly at her father's hyperness but smiled all the same; she liked her father the way he was.

(At the dance)

When Ashlen got to the dance hall it was already really crowded with people. There two tables of refreshments, as one was meant for the Day Class and the other the Night Class. The food was technically for anyone but drinks, since as the Night Class had a bowl of blood tablet water, were for the separate classes alone.

Ashlen saw Ruka standing at the other end of the room, still glaring at her. For some reason the female vampire disliked her so Ashlen disliked her back. They didn't really go beyond glaring at each other but, when the other wasn't around they would speak badly of the other. It just seemed to have been that way ever since the Night Class arrived to the school.

Suddenly Ashlen saw Akatsuki Kain walk over to the refreshments table. He was one of the vampires she liked, he was very well behaved, despite his cousin, and very kind. She had spoken to him a couple times and gotten him out of trouble once or twice when he was blamed for something his cousin would do.

So she walked over to the orange haired vampire and asked him for a dance. Seeing as this girl had done a lot for him in the past he agreed to dance with her. Besides, he was also slightly guilty about how Ruka was treating her. He knew something about Ruka that Ashlen didn't.

The music had started to play and everyone started dancing, with the exceptions of Ruka and the Class president, seeing as Ruka refused to dance with him. Out of the corner of her eye while she was dancing Ashlen saw Ruka giving her a death glare. Kain glanced back to see the same thing and sighed deeply, looking apologetic.

"I'm sorry for Ruka's behavior, Ashlen. In of us really know why she seems to hate you so much. She is already being punished for using her mind control on you." Ashlen's eyes widened as she suddenly got the memory back. She had Ruka had been having a glare contest when she suddenly felt faint and the next thing Ashlen knew she was cutting her hair.

"No worries. It has been happening for years, so I am used to it. As for my hair, it will grow back and I have this wig for now." Ashlen said with a insuring, kind smile. Kain smirked slightly.

"You're a strange human." Kain commented with a light chuckle. Ashlen smiled back but was frowning on the inside. I am not really human, am I? She thought to herself.

When the song ended both Ashlen and the tall vampire were surprised as Ruka appeared and 'accidentally' spill red punch all over her brained new dress.

"Oops, my bad." Ruka said with fake innocence. Ashlen looked down at her dress in shock as her eyes turned angry.

"This was a gift you **!" Ashlen snarled as he hands balled into first. Ruka only smirked as Kain held her back by the shoulders so a fight wouldn't start.

"Anything will make that thing look better. By the way, nice wig." the female vampire snickered and walked off as if she didn't just do anything wrong.

"Kain, go after Rido, I will have Ashlen." Takuma ordered as he lightly grabbed Ashlen's arm. The tall vampire nodded his head while Ashlen looked at the green eyed vampire.

"Come with me, and I will help with that." He said friendly, already having napkins in his hand. Ashlen smiled at him and let the boy lead her to the balcony.

"I apologize for Ruka, Ashlen. She will be punished." Takuma said as he was rubbing and dabbing at the stain. Ashlen smiled and sighed softly.

"Thank you for caring about me, Takuma-Sempia." She said gratefully as the boy stood up once he could get as much of the stain out as he could.

get as much of the stain out as he could.

"You know, you look really pretty tonight, Ashlen." He commented though with a slight sadness in her eyes. This went unnoticed by Ashlen as she smiled at him some more.

"Thank you", she replied, happily with a small, flattered blush on her face. Then, without warning, a black figure jumped from behind her and covered her mouth with a cloth.

Slowly, Ashlen felt her body go limp, her mind go fuzzy and her eyes went dim . Before she fainted she heard Ichijou say,

"I'm sorry."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own vampireknight matsuri hino does

Thanks I love creepy things for being my beta reader.

_

~First Person~

I felt myself being laid down on a bed. Slowly, I opened my eyes to see a blur of people. I blinked a few times to get rid of a pounding feeling in my head and when my vision cleared I looked up again too see an old man that was oddly similar to Takuma's face and a younger man that looked about twenty one and had odd looking eyes.

"Where am I, who are you?" I asked, pushing myself into a sitting position. Though, since my body was still a little groggy too took a minute to get my balance and not to fall back on my back.

"You are at my mansion and my name is Asato Ichijou. This here," the elderly man paused slightly to motioned to the weird eyed man, "is Rido Kuran, your great grandfather." Asato said and then smirked slightly as he continued "My grandson arranged for the kidnapping or, as a nicer way of saying it, he helped me escorted you here." He chuckled slightly and it brought a shiver down by back. I then looked over to the other man and felt another shiver, this time fear, go down my back.

Wait Rido... Oh no I'm in trouble, I thought. As if the elderly man and read my mind, and maybe he did since vampires did have that power, he sighed.

"Don't worry, Ashlen. I didn't bring you here just for him to eat you." Asato tried to insure me but I didn't trust this man. I mean he had something to do with Takuma kidnapping me and Kaname warned me about Rido; I couldn't trust him too soon.

"What do you want with me?" I asked, scooting as away to the side as I could without falling off the bed.

"I just want to take you home with me since you remind me so much of Kisumi." Rido said with a soft smile. Seeing as Kaname told me this man was evil and killed without remorse, I didn't find his smile comforting.

"Who is Kisumi?" I asked, curious to who this woman was and why he thinks I remind him of her.

"She was your great grandmother and my first lover." Rido answered with another smile though his eyes looked slightly saddened while mine widened. I had a pretty good idea why he wanted me now but just the thought of it made me feel sick.

"But before you can leave I have some business to discuss with Rido-Sama first." Ichijou said as he gestured a glum Rido out of the room.

Now what do I do? I'm stuck in an old persons house, my ancestor, my own grandfather, is falling in love with me and Takuma kidnapped me. Great, just great. Well, might as well explore the house while I'm here.

I looked to my side to found a door to the right side of the bed. Listening to make sure no one was outside listening to me, I got off the bed to go open the door. Yet, the second the door was open, a bunch of maids gathered outside.

"Ashlen-Sama, by Ichijou-Sama requests, you to stay in this room for now. Please don't leave." they all chorused at once, like it was rehearsed. Did that man know I would try to leave? Seems like it.

"Let me out. I don't care about the rules or that old man." I shouted and tried to get past but the maids refused to move. With a few pleas and shoves I finally broke free of their grasps. I ran down the first hall that I saw, which led me to a majestic staircase. Without stopped for a breath, as I feared I would be followed, I ran right down the stairs, nearing tripping over a couple.

When I got down I was already ready to collapse on the wood floor. It must be very easy for vampires to run for a very long time without getting tried, but I'm mostly human. So, after taking a few small breaths, I turned to the right corridor and started to walk.

There must have been a millions of rooms in just that one area but one of the rooms caught my eye. It was a polished Maple red door with a golden doorknob. The one thing that made it different than all the others was the Takuma's Room, welcome sign on it. It was Takuma's room. Heheh heh, well I guess I'll see if he's home.

I turned the golden doorknob and stepped into a giant suite bedroom, completed with walk in closet, a giant bathroom and an entire wall dedicated to different kinds of manga. I saw that Takuma was sitting on his bed reading peacefully. His peace ended when I screamed,

"Takuma I believe you owe me an explanation and if you don't have a good reason I swear you'll never see daylight again... or moonlight." Takuma nearly jumped ten feet in the air when I screamed at him.

Then he started blubbering about how sorry he was and how his grandfather made me kidnap me. He kept going on for a hour so I tackled him and for thirty minutes we were in a furious battle of sumo. I think he didn't use his powers was because he didn't want to hurt me, though that didn't make me less mad.

Finally, when I got him to stop squirming, I shoved my hand over his mouth to shut him up. I was tired of hearing him apologize over and over again. Unfortunately, Rido chose that moment to walk in and to any outsider it would have looked like they were doing something serious but we weren't.

Rido suddenly made a furious face and hauled me over his shoulder.

"You damned murderer! Let me go!" I screamed at him and struggled in his grip to attempt to get away.

"In your dreams Ashlen." he said and I saw a smirk spread on his face.

"You boy." he said, turning to look at Takuma with a glare,"Don't you ever touch her again!" Takuma and I exchanged knowing looks and both blushed. Rido tightened his grip on me and opened the door, only to see Ichijou was standing there.

"Ichijou I will be taking Ashlen with me now. Make sure your grandson doesn't go blabbing to his friends about this." Rido said adjusting me on his shoulder, causing me to cough from the pressure and grumble in the embarrassment.

This is embarrassing, I thought and sighed.

(back at academy)

"Where is Takuma-Sempai!" "Where is Ashlen-chan." Everyone, Night and Day class, was asking when those two seemed to disappear during the dance.

"Everybody calm down!" The chairman yelled, holding his hands out in a defensive way, "I'm sure they just both went on vacation early; at the same time", he added. Althought he had tried to calm things down, his simple words seemed to make things worse since there was much more talking now.

"Why is Takuma-Sempai on vacation with Ashlen-chan?" The chairman sighed, rubbing his forehead. With those two gone there were going to be a lot of rumors.

(meanwhile Ashlen P.O.V)

"You just touched my butt you pervert!" I screamed as I tried kicking at his own a.s.s, though I was too high up his shoulder and couldn't reach, "Let me go or I will seriously get all my vampire weapons and chuck them in your face!" I screamed another threat but the vampire only seemed to ignore me. So I tried again.

"Also can't you just teleport me home with you instead of just carrying me or are you just enjoying this?"

Rido smirked and I heard him mumbled "feisty one" and kept me over his shoulder for the rest of the way to his house.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own vampireknight matsuri hino does

Thanks I love creepy things for being my beta reader.

(At mansion)

~Third Person P.O.V~

"W.. wow, It's so b... big," Ashlen stuttered looking at the black, horror movie worthy looking house towering over her. Rido, who still had the girl on her should, turned his head to look at Ashlen with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't like it?" Rido asked, clearly surprised because obviously he did like it. Ashlen shook her head as she forgot how uncomfortable she was.

"No, no its just I might get lost in there." she mumbled desperately trying to find a good cover up for what she said earlier. Rido snickered and walked into the house.

"You don't have to worry about that when I'm around." Rido said as put Ashlen down on the wood floor ground. The pureblood then took her by the hand and dragged her up three flights of stairs to his bedroom suite.

"You're going to share a room with me, so I can insure you wont run away." He said and smirked. Ashlen's eyes widened in shock, as she only saw one bed, and a shiver of fear went down her back.

Oh no, he might take my virginity' She thought, gulping. As if reading her mind, Rido held out his hand in defense.

"I'm not going to take your virginity Ashlen." he said then added, "At least not until you want me to." He said seriously, though was also smirking.

Ashlen shuddered by just the thought of having to have to share a bed with him; he was like... how old in human years and she was eighteen. How more perverted could things get? Also, not only was he a vampire that could be thousands of years old in human years, but he was her own grandfather.

Ashlen shook her head to push that thought to the back of her mind so she could glance around the bedroom. She looked over to the left side to see a open door to a giant bedroom with a black and red canopy bed and with a mahogany desk. The other door was obviously the door that lead to a bathroom.

"Ashlen, here are some clothes Kisumi used to wear." Rido's voice pulled Ashlen out of her thoughts and she looked over to see him with an armful of clothes. He threw them at her before getting some of his own clothes before walking to the bathroom; although he poked his head out of the door a second later.

"Oh, Ashlen, don't go wandering around. I haven't informed the household that I brought you here so you might get hurt." Rido warned the girl before shutting himself in the bathroom. Ashlen snorted, Get hurt my **' she thought with a smug smirk.

She left the room walked down the hall until she got back to staircase, where she slid down the rail gracefully. Ashlen jumped off, landing perfectly, and searched for the kitchen as she didn't eat at the dance and was now hungry. Instead of the kitchen, Ashlen had wondered into the living room. Although, before she could make her way out, a bunch of level-d vampires appeared out of nowhere and started to attack her.

Thanks to her few years of vampire hunting training, Ashlen was able to fight off a few of the vampires, and keep them from biting her, but, in a short time, even more vampires appeared and she couldn't fight them all off. As much as Ashlen hated the idea, she knew she needed to scream for help.

"Rido, get your ** down here! I'm getting hurt down here." Ashlen shouted as she continued her struggle with the x-humans.

In a flash Rido came zooming down the stairs, wearing nothing but a skimpy towel. It only took him a simple moment to kill all the level-ds with just a wave of his hand. Once they were dead, Rido quickly scurried over to Ashlen and started cradling her with one hand as his other hand was holding the towel.

"Ashlen normally I would kill you for disobeying me but, since I love you, I'm gonna let you off easy." he said calmly and held her close to his wet chest. He'd never admit it but he was scared that he would have lost her like he lost Kisumi.

"Oh and Ashlen can you make me some blood tablets? I seemed to have killed all my servants." It was more of an order than a question as he finally let go of her to go back upstairs to finish his shower. Ashlen sighed and went back to the bedroom she shared with Rido to try on some of her grandmother's clothes because her party dress was pretty mussed.

After thirty minutes she picked a men's trousers and a white dress shirt, from her grandfathers draw since all her grandmother had was old dresses. Yet, what she didn't know was that, while she was changing, Rido was eying her from the bathroom. The pureblood man smirked and licked his lips.

This girl has really nice curves, just like Kisumi did.' Rido thought before his eyes widened slightly in relation to what he thought. Wait! Hold on, I can't take her virginity just yet. She's only eighteen years old'. He thought and sighed to himself. He stepped out and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

Ashlen blushed as she felt his arms around her and the kiss on her head. She twitched in his arms to pull away from his vampire strong grip. Rido frowned slightly but he removed his arms and took a step away from her to sulked.

"Rido what is that big book on your desk?" she asked trying to change the subject and distract him. Rido looked to where she was pointed and smiled proudly.

"That is my photo album." he said as he looked back to her. "Would you like to look through it?" he asked as he walked over to the coffee table, grabbing the book as he sat on the couch.

"Sure." Ashlen said with a slight shrug as she walked over to the couch, sitting next to Rido who had already opened the book.

(5 minutes later)

"Awwww, Rido, you look so cute in this one." cooed Ashlen, looking at a picture of Rido as a baby. Rido hid his slight blush but smiled, pleased that she was now seeming to enjoy herself.

Ashlen kept flipping pages until she got to a page that showed a teenager Haruka. He was wearing what looked like a sixteen century shirt where three buttons where undone and showed a bit of his smooth chest.

"Wow, he's hot Rido, is he your cousin?"Ashlen asked still mesmerized by the photo. Rido glared at the picture jealously; even though his brother was dead he was still getting the girls over him.

"No, he's my brother. That woman steeling, goody two shoes Haruka. I thought I had burned that picture long ago." Rido grumbled, crossing his arms as he then looked Ashlen again. "Besides, you don't think I'm hot?" he mused, raising an eyebrow in slight amusement.

"Your okay." Ashlen said with a small shrug and continued to flip through the pages. Rido suddenly jumped up, as if angry.

"YOU THINK MY BRO'S HOT BUT WON'T SAY I'M HOT!", Rido yelled , both jealous and mad.

So childish' Ashlen though, rolling her eyes


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight matsuri hinno does.

Thanks to I love creepy things I've gotten this far. Amazing writer and betarer

~Third Person~

After Rido was done with his childish fit Ashlen went down to the kitchen. Once seeing how disgustingly dirty the room was, and seeing as no one else seemed to bother, Ashlen got to work cleaning. Once she was done, Ashlen walked to pantry that stood in the corner, opening it to find nothing but spiderwebs and a rat nest.

Ashlen, being the tomboy she was, gritted her teeth in annoyance. She got a duster and started to sweep the whole pantry. Once that was over with Ashlen went through searching through all the cupboards, only to crack her back painfully as she stood up. She made her way out of the kitchen and to the staircase where Rido had gone.

"Rido, do you have any money to buy food? I can't find anything that is edible in your kitchen." Ashlen screamed up the stairs while rubbing the pain out of her left shoulder. Damned, the kitchen mustn't have been used in hundreds of years.

She heard a lot of shuffling and the clinking of medal. After ten minutes of waiting a giant money bag landed on her head with a plop before falling to the floor. Grunting in the slight pain, and rubbing her head, Ashlen bent to pick the beg up.

Wow,' Ashlen thought, 'Is he's always going to hold a grudge against me? Pherhaps I shouldn't have made that comment, though I don't see what the big deal is. I was only teasing him,' She thought with a sigh, shoving the money in the pocket on the pants,' Maybe I'll ask him at dinner.

(flashback)

"YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT HURTS ME THAT YOU THINK MY DESCEASED BROTHER IS HOT?" Rido yelled towering over Ashlen. Ashlen, who has faced Kaname's wrath in the past, didn't even flinch at his powerful voice.

"Whatever." she said with a sigh and just went back to the photo album.

~What's going on in Rido's mind/ Rido's P.O.V~

I can't lose her to anyone else! But what about that boy that she was with? Takuma Ichijou, Asato's grandson. What if she loves him? I have to charm her. Yes, I have to be nice to her. I must devise some kind of plan. Muhahaha

~end of flashback/Third Person P.O.V~

I guess I will just have to grit my teeth and bear it,' Ashlen thought miserably and left the house.

(at super market)

"Let's see all I need left is bread." Ashlen said looking at her list. She had arrived two hours ago and had found everything that she would need for food, as well as a couple treats for now and then.

Suddenly, when Ashlen was about to turn a left to the pastry section, to her very surprise, she saw Kaname in the aisle leaning against the french bread. Although, seeing the actually pureblood wasn't what surprised her, it was Kaname's horrible disguise.

Kaname was wearing what appeared to look like dark sunglasses and a mickey mouse hat. People who knew the pureblood would have to be idiots not realize it was him; Seiren was also standing next to him.

Ashlen struggled to hold in a laugh by biting her lip but she lost control and ended up howling in amusement. Whoever knew purebloods could make such bad disguises. Kaname just stared at her blankly and Seiren got in position to attack at any second.

"What kind of costume are you supposed to be wearing, Kaname?" Ashlen choked out. Kaname ignored her question with one of his own.

"Ashlen, according to my sources, you are now living with your grandfather now. Is that correct?" Ashlen rolled her eyes as she turned her attention away from the vampire to look at the different kinds of bread

"Yes I am, no thanks to Takuma or his grandfather. Why do you care anyways? You might have been the one to help me when I was a child but you never seemed to care for me otherwise." she said while picking up some Italian bread and putting it in her basket. Kaname frowned as Seiren took a step forwards.

"Nobody talks to Kuran-Sama like that. I don't care if you are his cousin; you are still only a human and need to show more respect." Seiren said in a calm voice, stepping in front of Kaname. Ashlen turned away from the bed to narrow her eyes at the level-C vampire

"Whatcha gonna do, bite me?" Ashlen taunted smugly, knowing that she would never do that, considering that she was a Kuran, in a way, human or vampire. Seiren opened her mouth to answer but she was cut off by Kaname as he got closer to Ashlen, lightly grabbing her chin to make her look at him.

"Like I said before he killed many people for his own pleasure so what makes you think he will not do the same with you?" Kaname asked seriously, the tip of his fangs showing from his upper lip. Ashlen pulled out of his grip and shuffled backwards, away from him

"I doubt he would ever kill his lover; what would be the point in that?" Ashlen asked seriously, though she herself still didn't like that idea. Kaname raised one eyebrow behind the sunglasses.

"I guess I was right." He mumbled, as if he had known all along Rido would want Ashlen as his lover. He reached out his arm for her again but she tried to push him away from her; it only caused Seiren to pin her back and away from the pureblood.

That's it!' Ashlen thought and tackled Seiren down on to the floor. The two girls wrestled furiously until Kaname pulled Ashlen off of his body guard. Managing to pull out of his grip, she made a mad. Ashlen started to run to the checkout station at the front of the store. Yet, as she heard foot steps, she looked behind her to see the two vampires following her. She tried to ignore it, hoping they'd get the hint and leave, but when they didn't, she got really mad.

"If you don't stop stalking me I'm gonna yell perverted stalker at the top of my lungs." Ashlen threatened with a glow growl. Kaname just grunted and kept his ground, which made Ashlen steaming with fury.  
Instead of yelling at Kaname like she wanted to she just ran to a different aisle. Kaname just followed her and took off his disguise, followed by closely by Seiren.

He wants to play hard huh?' thought Ashlen, a slow smirk spreading on her lips. She went to the jewelery section and jumped behind the counter to see a disgruntled shop keeper.

"Miss, you can't stay there." she said while flipping her dark brown hair and examining her nails. Ashlen crouched down to hid better as she looked up at the woman, begging for pity in her eyes.

"Please, I need to hide from my …. ex-boyfriend! He has been stalking me for hours and wont leave me alone." Ashlen quickly came up with an excuse. The woman looked at her with the pity Ashlen wanted and nodded her head.

"Honey, you can stay as long as you like." she said, being a hater of men, and went to help a customer on the other side.

Kaname and Seiren, being the vampires they were, easily sensed Ashlen on the other side of the counter. Seiren reached over and, grabbing Ashlen's arm, pulled her up into her feet and pinned her hands behind her back.  
Ashlen began to shout for the female to let her go so Kaname put his hand over her mouth to shut her up. Fortunately, for Ashlen, the woman saw them and marched up to him, holding a broom threateningly.

"Mister, I believe she dumped you. Stop hugging her! Besides, don't you already have another girlfriend?" the shopkeeper said in a irritated voice and gesturing at Seiren whose face remind still, though she was embarrassed in the inside.

Kaname stared at Ashlen in disbelief, wondering why she would make up such a story when he just wanted to protect her from Rido. Sighing deeply, he let her go immediately, with his hands held high in front of his face as a sign of surrender. After a minute passed he ran out of the store with Seiren behind him.

"Thank you so much!" Ashlen said a million times to the shopkeeper while hugging her. The woman smiled back, saying how she waAt that moment Rido had appeared behind Ashlen and tore her away from the shopkeeper. Ashlen yelped when she felt herself get pulled away and spun around to see a grim faced Rido Kuran.

"What are you doing here."Ashlen spat out looking like the devil just visited her. Yes, she was still that mad at him.

"I was worried about you, it's already eight o-clock. I thought you got kidnapped." Rido said as he pulled her into his arms and held her tightly against him. All the shoppers awwed and took pictures, that was before Ashlen yelled

"Get a life!"s glad to help get rid of the jerk.


	7. Chapter 7

BONUS CHAPTER FOR I LOVE CREEPY THINGS! IT'S HER B-DAY ON MARCH 21 SO DON'T FORGET TO WISH HER HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

~Third Person P.O.V~

"CUT! OK everyone, that's it for tonight. See you all tomorrow." The detector  
of the movie shouted out with his microphone. Ashlen sighed in relieve as did  
a few others that she noticed.

"I don't understand why we have to make this movie. Couldn't we have at least  
changed our character names changed to something else?" Shiki complained as he  
and Rima walked to the snack table.

"Yes, it is annoying and to think some of these events really happened and are  
true." The female agreed with a small nod. The two took the snacks they wanted  
before walking somewhere unknown.

"It's about time." She grumbled about it finally being over as she got off the  
stage of the set for Rido's Living room. The pureblood himself followed her,  
smirking.

"What? I thought you were having fun with that scene." He teased with a dark  
chuckle, knowing very well the girl disliked acting the way she had. The girl  
turned her head to glare at the vampire.

"If you ever touch me like that again, acting or now, I will cut you hand  
off." She threatened darker than his laugh. The pureblood tisked and crossed  
his arms.

"As if it wont grow back. You know I am a pureblood sweat heart." Rido mocked,  
still teasingly, chuckling as he reached out a hand for her. Ashlen slapped it  
away as Kaname and Takuma came walking up to them

"Why are you two always fighting off set? You are suppossed to be lovers."  
Kaname reminded with a sweat drop going down his head. Takuma just smiled  
beside him, chuckling boyishly.

"It's actually kind of cute. Lovers and married couples always have their  
little arguments." The blond, friendly vampire said cheerfully. Both Rido and  
Ashlen shot him a glare, causing Takuma to sweat drop nervously.

After a moment, the vampires went their own way and left the lone human alone.  
Sighing, Ashlen just hung her head slightly as she slowly walked to her  
dressing room, feeling a little depressed.

Today wasn't just another day of acting; it was more special than that. It was  
a more special day for the young human as it was her nineteenth birthday. Yet,  
seeing as she was a real orphan, and only her character was adopted by Kaien,  
she had no family or friends to celebrate with; unless you counted Rido who  
was, strangely enough, really her great grandfather.

Sighing again in the depressing thoughts, she cracked her back which was in  
pain of the acting she had done so far that way. While making her way to her  
dressing room, Ashlen chewed her bottom lip and had a mental battle with her  
brain.

'I didn't tell anyone about my birthday so I really shouldn't be sulking.  
Besides how would they know about it anyways? Maybe if I just tell them we  
could all have a good time. Yet it is still their fault for not remembering.'  
Ashlen thought as a single tear escaped her eye while entering her dressing  
room. Yet it was quickly wiped away by Rido, who had entered unnoticeable.

"Ashlen, can you tell me what's wrong?" he asked with concern in his voice.  
He lightly grabbed Ashlen's chin so he could lift her head to look her deeply  
in the eyes.

Ashlen, not wanting to talk to the pureblood vampire at the moment, just shook  
her head violently, freeing herself from Rido's grip. The eldest Kuran sighed  
in defeat and put a hand through his long brown hair. Slowly, a small smile  
spread across his face.

"Well, Ashlen if it would cheer you up, and happen birthday, I only have one  
thing to say to you HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Rido shouted and was suddenly joined by  
the vampires that acting as the night class and even Kaien. Even Ruka was  
there even if she hated Ashlen more than her character.

Every single one of them presented the teenaged human with a gift. Aido gave  
her a autographed photo of himself, which seemed pretty typical and obviously  
of him. Kaname, her actually distant cousin, presented her with a single,  
beautiful rose.

Rima gave Ashlen a glass full of electricity so she could unleash on Aido for  
the next time he tried to make a move on her. Shiki gave her a photo album  
filled with pictures of her and everyone else on and off set, just having fun.  
Ruka even managed to give her a handshake, though it almost looked  
unwillingly.

Ashlen was overjoyed so many people cared about her for the first time. In the  
moving she was making her character had been cared for by a handful of people  
but, off stage, she never knew what real friends nor family felt like.

After the party everybody left to go home for the night, or day seeing as most  
of the cast were vampires. All that were left was Ashlen and Rido. Rido,  
taking Ashlen by the hand, lead her to the balcony in the studio.

The moon was out and shining softly on two of them, whom were holding each  
other hands. Just like their characters in the movie, the two of them, as few  
of the remaining Kurans -though Ashlen was far more human- were turning into  
lovers.

They just stood there, under the moon light, holding each others' hand. Ashlen  
even took up the guts to lean her head against the vampire's shoulder, which  
Rido felt really proud about.

"Hey, Ashlen, happy birthday." Rido whispered softly in her ear as he took out  
a hand carved music box. Ashlen opened it and soft mysterious music floated  
out.

Inside the box was a beautiful glass rose that looked as if it would break any  
second if she were to just touch it. Holding in her gasp of surprise, and  
tears of happiness, Ashlen gently stroked the rose before looking at Rido with  
a smile.

"It's beautiful, Rido. Thank you.", Ashlen said as she suddenly gave him a  
hug. Rido smirked proudly as he huged her back.

Ashlen suddenly pulled Rido apart from her, much to the pureblood's  
displeasure. Yet he was suddenly surprised when she replaced the hug with a  
kiss. It wasn't passionate but gentle and sweet instead; it was everything  
Rido ever longed for. The Kuran didn't waste a single second and quickly  
returned the kiss.

They didn't know that the cast for the Night Class were taking a video of it  
and snapping pictures on a tree not to far. Rido knew that of course but just  
let them, as he did not want to break the kiss. Shiki who wasn't taking  
pictures said,

"Why are you guys taking pics?" and they each answered;

"Blackmail." Said Ruka, a small dark laugh escaping her throat

"This will be my new Facebook page picture." Said Aido said with a light  
laugh.

"For a new photo album." Rima replied calmly

"This will look cute on Youtube." Takuma said with a chuckle

"I'm going to blackmail Rido, and maybe put it on myspace." The younger Kuran  
said with a small smile.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ashlen do you like engagement parties?" Rido asked Ashlen while sipping blood tablets out of a wine cup.

"This is all hypothetical?" Ashlen questioned while reading a book she found laying around. By her tone anyone could tell that she was not really interested.

"Yeah, I guess so..." He trailed off into thin air while staring at his glass of fake blood. This time Ashlen turned her head to look at the vampire

"Well, no." She said and went back to reading on the love seat. Rido turned to look at Ashlen with a smirk.

"Well that's too bad, Ashlen." Rido said with a grin, "We're going to throw one." He chuckled, seeming pleased with himself. Ashlen looked at her grandfather in shock, dropping her book.

"What? Why the hell would you do that?" She yelled, now very interested.

"Since we are going to get married why don't we throw one?" The pureblood replied, leaning back in his seat and taking another sip of his fake blood.

"NOOO, I'm not going to marry a crazy, killing, perverted, selfish old man!" Ashlen screamed.

"Well, dear I already hired a tailor." Rido replied, twirling his fingers around the wine glass. Ashlen shot him a dirty look.  
Rido backed away from Ashlen, holding his hands up in surrender and almost hit some bookshelves. 'If looks could kill huh?' Rido thought, looking at Ashlen's fuming face before turning around to see the grandfather clock that was ticking at 11:00pm.

'Knock, Knock'

"Oh, Ashlen she's here." Rido said in his so annoying sing song voice, walking to the grand door. When he opened it he saw snotty, probably human, looking women with leathery old skin clutching a giant bag.

'Probably all that fabric' Ashlen thought and tried to run up the giant staircase but was stopped by a grinning Rido, catching her by the waist.

"Madam" He says with a charming smile holding out his hand to the old lady. Ashlen snorted loudly. "Let's start with Ashlen first." Rido says and Ashlen's smile drops from her face. Rido dragged a reluctant Ashlen down from the staircase and let the women examine her.

"Hello, my name is Ami and I'll be fitting your engagement dress." She said while taking out a clipboard and a pen. "So sit down and tell me what kind of dress you want." The woman ordered, taking the chair opposite of the couch, crossing a leg over the other. Ashlen sat down on a sofa but instead said with a snarl;

"I hate dresses and do NOT want to, in any way, marry this crazy, killing, perverted, selfish old man!" The teenager shouted and smirked, proud of herself for saying that.

"Fluffy and pink." Ami jotted down and started taking out fabric much to Ashlen's displeasure and making her glare. After a minute or so Ami was done cutting and was telling Ashlen to stand up.

"I will not stand up." Ashlen yelled to the women. The woman sighed and shook her head slightly.

"Fine have it your way then." She said, seeming that she was giving up. Ashlen smirked at finally getting her own way. "Rido, do you have duck tape and can you get me a nightgown?" Ami more demanded than asked as she snapped her fingers.

~5 minutes later~

"RIDOOOO, YOU'RE SO DEAD WHEN THIS IS OVER!" Ashlen screamed while trying to get free from the tap. Ami and Rido managed to tape Ashlen into a standing position and change her into a nightgown.

Ami was looking at Ashlen while she was screaming curses and Rido was busy looking at a magazine to see what dress would suit Ashlen. After painstakingly being criticized by Ami, Rido finally spoke up from her corner.

"Hey, Ami think you could make this dress for her" He asked, showing her the magazine before looking to Ashlen. "Ashlen you said you hated girly stuff so I picked a simple dress for you." Rido said bringing the magazine closer to her.

To Ashlen's surprise, Rido had good taste as he chose a plain light blue, silk, dress that was sleeveless and went to her ankles. Ami nodded in approval but then smirked and said,

"That dress is hard to make so Ashlen might have to be in this position for a while." She said in a rather happy toned voice, smiling seemingly innocently.

"NOOOO!" Ashlen yelled, eyes widening in fear. Although, like from the first time Ami come, she went ignored.  
In an hour's time Ami finally chose a silk fabric that matched the one in the magazine.

"Ashlen, I'm going to put the fabric on you but I don't have a mannequin so I have to put needles and some pins on you." Ami said darkly with an evil chuckle. Rido who was busy planning the band and all that stuff was too distracted to notice Ashlen being stuck with silver pins.

~1 hour later~

'Poke'

Ashlen grit her teeth painfully as Ami put a needle into her thigh to position the dress up right more. Like with the other pokes, Ashlen felt a bit of blood roll down her skin but it seemed to go ignored.

"Are we done yet?" Ashlen groaned tiredly and in pain. The nineteen year old rarely complained like this but this time it's different.

"Stop acting like a five year old and suck it up." Ami ordered poking another needle in her shoulder, causing more blood to flow. Rido walked in at that moment and saw Ashlen being stuck with pins and growled.

"Ami, did I ever say you could poke needles in my fiancé?" He demanded, anger clearly in his voice.

"No but you never said I couldn't." She said bravely. Rido was at his breaking point when he grabbed the needles out of Ami's hand and looked at Ashlen whose dress was already done but had small blood stains that would need to be washed out as soon as possible.

"Her dress is already done Ami-Chan, and now you got blood in it." Rido growled at Ami making her cower in the corner. "You were just torturing Ashlen-Hime, weren't you?" He demanded louder, moving closer to the old woman.

"No, I... I j-just." But Ami couldn't finish because Rido already kicked her out the door. Literally.

Turning back to Ashlen the vampire frowned, sniffing her blood as his eyes turned red. He walked over to the girl and moved the shoulder of her new dress. Ashlen knew what he was going to do but, because of the tap, she was stuck there as Rido gently licked the blood off of her. He then pulled away with a smile.

"Even though Ami was an ass you have to admit she did a pretty good job on your dress." He commented, now much calmer that Ami was gone. Ashlen just nodded in agreement, trying to forget he just licked her blood.

"Can you please unravel me from this now?" she asked, gesturing to the duck tape. Rido took off the formal dress, put it on the sofa then started to unroll the duck tape from the girl.

After thirty minutes of unrolling duck tape, because so much was used, Rido pulled away and smiled at his granddaughter.  
"Now what should I do about my suit?" Rido questioned out loud, wanting the young girl's opinion.

"Easy, go to a wedding department." Ashlen replied but it just made Rido chuckled.

"At this hour?" He asked and directed her attention to the clock. Ashlen looked and saw it was it was five minutes to two am.

"Well we might just have to go digging into my closet." Rido said waving his hand lazily in Ashlen's face to follow him. When they both got up to Rido's closet all they found was a bunch of old fashioned suits.

Ashlen was surprised by how much clothing her pureblood grandfather seemed to have. Though, if you live for thousands of years you need to keep up with the normal fashion of the years. Seeing as how old some of the clothes were, Rido had to be at least a few thousand years old. Ashlen sighed as she saw the vampire continue to look for a suit, even though it has nearly been an hour. So she stepped up and found one she thought would look good on him "Even though I don't like the idea of being engaged to you I don't want my future husband to look like a lunatic."Ashlen explained to a look Rido was giving her. The vampire rolled his odd eyes before taking the original tux and black shoes Ashlen had picked out for him, sticking a red rose into his tux pocket.

"Well what do you think?" Rido asked, seeing the girl had her jaw dropped and eyes widened. Ashlen forced back her blush as she forced away her look of shock.

"You look okay." She said non-chalantly. 'No you look handsome but your head is already too big so I'm never admitting it' She thought to herself, hoping the purebood couldn't read minds.

"Okay." Rido said though looked a bit crestfallen and walked out the door to start booking bands and making invitations for people. Ashlen sighed again and thought

'Well, knowing Rido there's no stopping him for the engagement so I guess I'll have to learn to like him.' Ashlen walked out of the room to Rido's office and saw him working hard to call the vampire senate and everybody else that was important to him. She decided not to bother him, although, perhaps sneaking in a few of her own invites; maybe her foster father who had raised her since she was eight years old.

~Time skip~

Later along that week the engagement party was ready to began. Ashlen was looking at herself in the mirror while she was fixing her dress and her wig. Her hair had started to grow back and was half the length it was before it was cut but Ashlen was going to use it until it was full length again. Rido then choice that moment to walk into the room.

"Ashlen you look beautiful." He praised her before getting looking really serious. Then said sternly, "No, flirting with that Ichijou guy." Rido said sternly, shaking his finger as if saying no to a dog

"Whatever." Ashlen huffed clearly still thinking along the lines 'I don't like Takuma that way'.

Ashlen walked closer to the stairs and suddenly felt self conscious, like she was about to throw up when Rido took her hand in his. Ashlen, for the first time, felt thankful that Rido was beside her and held on to his hand tightly. She could hear conversations and famous musicians playing music in the other room and as soon as Rido opened the door, everybody turned to look at her.


	9. Chapter 9

Rido grabbed Ashlen's hand and graced a smile on his face. Leading Ashlen down the enormous staircase, everybody watched them with awe. The teenage girl tried to avoid her friends glances of shock when she walked down the stairs.

After at least a minute they got down the staircase and Rido made an announcement, "Hello, everybody and thank you for attending in my humble presence." He started but was stopped when Ashlen snorted.

Rido started again after an uncomfortable pause, "This party is to announce my engagement with my dear girl Ashlen Kuran."

"Don't think it'll last long people, I'm getting a divorce slip pretty soon." Ashlen said with a grin.

Rido still smiling gave her a warning squeeze and continued, "You will treat her with respect and if you don't than I will personally hunt you down, and make sure you die a slow painful death.""

"Please Enjoy."

'Funny how he can say that while smiling like that' Ashlen though while she and the crowd sweat dropped.

"Ashlen would you like to dance." Rido asked but quickly noticed that Ashlen already disappeared in the crowed.

While Rido was standing there stunned Ashlen was prying herself from the sea of people in the crowd. She ducked under a table and sat down with a sigh of relief. Then was appalled when she saw the legs she was banging against.

"Chairman, what are you doing here?" Ashlen asked tugging on his pants.

"Ehh Ashlen." The Chairman looked down and saw Ashlen tugging at his pants.

"I got invited as represented as Hunter Association but Ashlen my lovely daughter is getting married." The middle aged man started sobbing and blowing his nose.

The brunette rolled her eyes and crawled out to bump into Ruka.

"Well aren't you the little whore that decided to marrying a great pureblood like Rido-Sama." Ruka said twirling her hair vainly and looking at Ashlen in disgust.

"Oh Ruka aren't you the little bitch that decided to show up at my engagement party, would you like some wine?" Ashlen asked while getting a glass of wine from the near table.

"No thank-." But was cut off when Ashlen poured the whole thing on her head.

Ruka screamed and Ashlen put on an innocent face and said, "I'm so sorry Ruka-san."

Everybody turned to look at them and Rido rushed over followed by everybody else.

"Ashlen are you okay?" Rido asked patting her head in a soothing matter.

"Ashlen-Sama, sorry for letting you experienced something so horrible." Some noble men cried rushing over.

Even Ruka's father rushed over much to Ruka's displeasure. Ashlen smirked at Ruka who was being cleaned up by Akatsuki.

'Akatsuki really cares for her doesn't he?' She thought looking at the pair and aaawing.

"Ashlen would you like to dance?" Rido asked extending his hand to her.

"Umm, maybe later." Ashlen said hurriedly and tried hard to spot someone to ask to dance before Rido asking her, "Dance with me?"

Ashlen pulled a random person from the crowd and dragged the unlucky man onto the dance floor. The cha cha was playing so they wouldn't have to be dancing a slow song.

She looked up and saw an appalled Aidou, "A-aidou." She stammered rotating her hips to the music.

"So the prefect is getting engaged to a lunatic." Aidou said dancing along.

"It was arranged okay." She said avoiding Rido's gaze.

While the music continued Hanabusa's parents were egging their son to get

closer to Ashlen, thrilled that a bride to a pureblood seemed to take interest

in their son; what's more was this girl was a human Kuran. Rido, on the other

hand, was glaring at the young Aido boy, making sure he was looking when he

sliced a finger over his neck as a threat to the young noble.

Seeing this Ashlen's lips twitched in a grin as an idea to make Rido jealous

came to her mind. Making sure the pureblood was watching her, Ashlen looked at

Aido's face and smiled innocently.

"Aido, put your hand on my waist and bring your head closer to mine." Ashlen

ordered, smiling sweetly and innocently. Aido couldn't refuse, being the

playboy that he was, so he did everything she told him to do until he was cut

off with a fuming Rido pinning him on the floor.

Rido was barring his fangs angrily, looking really really to kill Aidou so

Ashlen stepped and threw Rido off Aidou with surprising strength. Ashlen had

only wanted to make the pureblood angry she didn't want Aido to die. She just

found his flirting annoying; she didn't hate the childish vampire. Aido,

meanwhile, whimpered and ran out of the room in inhuman speed.

Rido was still fuming while Ashlen tried to keep him still. Yet, in her mind

and heart, she knew there was only one way that would actually calm the

vampire. Taking a deep breath, Ashlen forced herself into his face so he'd be

looking at her...

Ashlen trying to ignore them and broke away from him and ran up to Rido and asked,

"Rido would you dance with me."

"Yes." He whispered and took Ashlen's waist.

Everybody watched as the couple danced to a slow waltz looking in each other's eyes.

'Rido is so romantic when he's calm' Ashlen thought leaning closer to Rido.

'Ashlen looks even more beautiful if that even is possible' Rido thought moving his face closer to Ashlen's ready to kiss her.

They were pretty close to kissing until they heard a familiar voice say, "AWW, aren't they a cute couple."

Everybody in the room turned to look at Takuma Ichijou who was smiling dumbly.

"Ichijou you're ruining a moment Hello?" Ashlen and Rido yelled at the same time.

After a few minutes at yelling at Ichijou Rido leaned down on his knees and brought out a case from his pocket.

"Ashlen Kuran will you marry me?" The pureblood asked opening the case exposing a large 12 carat ring.

"No." Ashlen said bluntly but laughed when she saw his hurt face.

"I was joking I just wanted to say it once and see what happened." Ashlen said laughing.

"Yes Rido Baka Kuran I will marry you." Ashe said smiling taking the ring.

Rido was laughing nervously while Ashlen hugged him.

"Don't you think that's big?" Ashlen said showing the crowd of nobles.

"Yes Ashlen-Sama." They replied automatically.

Rido turned Ashlen around and kissed her passionately pinning her against the wall.

"Get a room." Ruka yelled from the crowd.

Ashlen looked over and smiled as she saw Akatsuki holding hands with her.

'Looking back' Ashlen thought, 'At first I thought Rido was a evil, perverted man but now looking up close he isn't half bad'

"Well isn't this romantic." Ashlen turned around and saw Kaname Kuran and Sieren walking in the door.

"Oh, my ***** god." Ashlen groaned.


End file.
